starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla del Gran Pozo de Carkoon
*Salacious B. Crumb *Taym Dren-garenCCG: Jabba's Palace Limited *Gailid *GiranThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Guardia de esquife weequay no identificado *Hombre no identificado con pantalones rojos *Hombre sin camisa no identificado *Jabba el hutt *Kajain'sa'nikto no identificado *Kithaba *Klaatu *Nysad *Piloto mercenario no identificado *Pote Snitkin *Ortugg *Queequeg *Ree-YeesGoatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees *Rogua *Vedain *Velken Tezeri *Vizam *Wooof *Yotts Orren *Varios otros guardias, invitados y espías}} La Batalla del Gran Pozo de Carkoon fue un evento ocurrido en 4 DBY, como culminación de un plan ideado por Luke Skywalker junto a sus compañeros Leia Organa Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, R2-D2 y C-3PO para rescatar a Han Solo de las garras de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, quien lo tenía atrapado en carbonita. Luego de que Luke lograse ingresar al palacio de Jabba y asesinara a su rancor, el señor del crimen ordenó su ejecución junto con la de Han y Chewbacca. Esta se realizaría arrojándolos al Gran Pozo de Carkoon, hogar del sarlacc. Sin embargo, Luke contaba con la ayuda de un sable de luz oculto en el interior de R2-D2, de Lando, infiltrado como guardia de esquife; y de Leia y C-3PO, como esclava y sirviente de Jabba respectivamente. Luke, junto a Han, Chewbacca y Lando, pudo neutralizar a los guardias de Jabba, y en medio de la confusión de la batalla Leia asesinó al señor del crimen. Preludio Años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Jabba contrató a Han Solo para llevar un cargamento de especias de contrabando. Sin embargo Solo fue interceptado por un grupo de imperiales, por lo que debió deshacerse del cargamento y, como no pudo pagarle a Jabba, el hutt puso precio a su cabeza[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Tiempo después, en 3 DBY, Solo fue capturado en la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin por las fuerzas del Imperio, y congelado en carbonita por Darth Vader para probar si ese método era seguro para congelar a Luke Skywalker.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Vader entregó a Solo al cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, contratado por Jabba para capturar a Solo, y fue llevado al Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, donde fue expuesto como una joya de la colección del señor del crimen . Infiltración en el palacio thumb|left|180px|R2-D2 le entrega el mensaje a Jabba. Lando Calrissian, bajo el nombre de Tamtel Skreej, se había infiltrado entre las filas de Jabba como guardia de su séquito, en su Palacio de Tatooine. Más tarde, Luke Skywalker envió a sus droides R2-D2 y C-3PO a presentarle un mensaje a Jabba. En él, Luke le ofrecía a Jabba un arreglo de mutuo beneficio por liberar a Solo, y como prueba de sus intenciones le entregaba al hutt sus droides. Jabba rechazó cooperar pero se quedó con los droides. Siguiendo el plan, Leia Organa Solo ingresó al palacio disfrazada del cazarrecompensas Boushh trayendo a Chewbacca y simulando haberlo capturado para cobrar la recompensa por ello. Jabba ofrecía pagarle 25000 créditos, pero aceptó pagarle 35000 cuando Leia le mostró un detonador térmico. Esa noche, Leia descongeló y liberó a Solo de la carbonita, pero fueron descubiertos por Jabba. Solo fue hecho prisionero junto a Chewbacca, y Leia fue tomada como esclava por el hutt. Negociaciones fallidas thumb|right|Leia, disfrazada como Boushh, a punto de rescatar a Han Solo. Viendo la situación, Luke se dirigió al palacio a rescatar a sus amigos. Utilizando su habilidad en la Fuerza se deshizo de los guardias gamorreanos y utilizó un truco mental en Bib Fortuna, mayordomo de Jabba, para llegar hasta su amo. Cuando intentó utilizar el mismo truco con Jabba, el hutt resultó inmune a ello, por lo que Luke intentó tomar un bláster de Nizuc Bek. Jabba activó una trampa desde la cual Luke cayó al hogar del rancor. El Jedi consiguió matar al rancor activando una puerta que lo aplastó. Jabba, furioso por este hecho, ordenó ejecutar en el sarlacc a Luke, Han Solo y Chewbacca. La batalla thumb|left|Queequeg aproxima a Luke al Pozo de Carkoon. Los tres prisioneros fueron llevados al Gran Pozo de Carkoon en un esquife junto a algunos guardias y Lando disfrazado como uno de ellos. Jabba, junto a su séquito (entre ellos Leia, R2-D2 y C-3PO) fueron a bordo de su barcaza de lujo Khetanna, mientras que otro esquife los acompañaba como refuerzo con varios guardias. Sin embargo, mientras los rebeldes se preparaban para ser ejecutados, otro tema ponía en estado de alerta a varios guardias. Algunos miembros de la corte de Jabba consideraron que el viaje en la barcaza podía ser una buena oportunidad para asesinar al hutt. Cuando Leia había llegado al palacio de Jabba disfrazada como el cazarrecompensas Boussh llevaba con ella un detonador térmico, que le fue confiscado cuando se descubrió su identidad. El detonador había pasado por las manos de varios secuaces de Jabba, para terminar finalmente en posesión de Bib Fortuna, quien planeaba asesinar al hutt. El mayordomo de Jabba también había preparado un veneno que, puesto en la comida de la barcaza, estaba matando a muchos de los presentes. Fortuna tenía preparado un pequeño esquife a bordo de la barcaza, para escapar antes de la explosión.The Official Star Wars Fact File 15 Mientras los guardias buscaban con desesperación el detonador a bordo del Khetanna, no sabían que otros dos traidores, Tessek y Ree-Yees, habían plantado una bomba en el segundo esquife de refuerzo, a falta de tiempo para colocarla en la barcaza. Como Fortuna, Tessek también tenía un velotransporte a bordo del Khetanna listo para huir, y aguardaba cerca de Jabba el momento oportuno para cerciorarse de su muerte.A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale A bordo del Khetanna, Leia observaba a sus amigos en el esquife. R2-D2 llevaba bebidas en un dispositivo especial que le habían agregado en su cabeza, y cuando se topó con C-3PO, el temeroso droide de protocolo se asombró del optimismo del droide astromecánico ante la situación. thumb|right|Han Solo golpea sin intención los cohetes propulsores de Boba Fett. Luke, quien iba a ser el primero en ser ejecutado, le gritó a Jabba que los dejaran libres o moriría, provocando la risa del hutt y sus secuaces. Jabba ordenó entonces que lo lanzaran. El Jedi avanzó por la plataforma de ejecución, desde donde le hizo un gesto a Lando y a R2-D2, siendo respondido por ambos. El guardia Queequeg empujó entonces a Luke con su vibro-vara al sarlacc, pero el Jedi giró y alcanzó a colgarse del borde de la plataforma mediante la cual pretendían lanzarlo. Aprovechando el impulso, dio un salto y en ese momento tomó el sable de luz que R2-D2, desde la cubierta del Khetanna, le había lanzado. El Jedi aterrizó, encendió su sable de luz verde y comenzó a atacar a los guardias allí presentes: KithabaAunque Kithaba es el primer guardia de esquife en morir (se lo ve caer del esquife en una escena panorámica), es el último guardia visto con vida (el klatooniano que es arrastrado por un tentáculo del sarlacc mientras intenta inútilmente tomarse de la arena). Este error de continuidad posiblemente sea debido a la confusión entre Kithaba y Barada, otro klatooniano que aparece en el segundo esquife., Velken TezeriAunque Velken Tezeri es el segundo guardia en morir, la persona que cae al sarlacc en esa escena no es él sino otro guardia humano que aparece en el segundo esquife. Este error de continuidad puede deberse al parecido entre ambos., un weequay y Queequeg, matándolos o arrojándolos al sarlacc en ese orden. Por su parte, Lando comenzó a luchar contra Vedain, el guardia que manejaba el esquife. A bordo del Khetanna comenzó la desesperación, y los secuaces de Jabba corrían de un lado a otro mientras varios guardias se apresuraban a subir a la cubierta. Tras haber derrotado a todos los enemigos con los que había luchado, Luke liberó a Han y a Chewbacca de sus ataduras. Mientras Lando luchaba contra Vedain, Vizam disparó desde la cubierta de la barcaza con un cañón láser que había instalado en la baranda, intentando darle a alguno de los rebeldes en el esquife. El disparo hizo que Lando y Vedain cayeran del vehículo. Lando logró quedar colgado de unos cables, mientras que Vedain cayó al sarlacc. Boba Fett, viendo la situación, voló desde la barcaza hasta el esquife, pero cuando se disponía a dispararle a Luke, éste le cortó su rifle EE-3 con su sable láser. Un disparo de Vizam desde la barcaza provocó que Han cayera al suelo del esquife, y Chewbacca sobre él. Cuando Luke se giró para ver a sus amigo, Fett le lanzó una fibrocuerda que logró atarlo, pero el Jedi fue más rápido y consiguió liberarse y reflectar con su sable un disparo de la barcaza, que noqueó a Fett y lo hizo caer en la plataforma de ejecución del esquife. En ese momento Han se dio cuenta, por los gritos de Lando, de que su amigo estaba en problemas. [[Archivo:Luke-sableverde.jpg|thumb|left|Luke Skywalker a bordo del Khetanna.]] Viendo cómo disparaban desde el segundo esquife, Luke saltó hacia allí y comenzó a atacar a los guardias que en él se encontraban. Tras haberse levantado y viendo a Luke ocupado matando a un guardia, Fett le apuntó desde el otro vehículo con el bláster de su muñeca. El cazarrecompensas alcanzó a disparar dos veces sin darle, y en ese instante Solo, de espaldas a Fett, sin querer movió una vibro-vara que activó los cohetes propulsores de Fett. El cazarrecompensas salió volando hacia la barcaza, rebotó contra ella y cayó dentro del sarlacc. Mientras tanto, Luke mataba a otro guardia humano y luego a Yotts Orren, lanzándolos del esquife. Los guardias de Jabba lograron hallar el detonador de Bib Fortuna y desactivarlo, y éste aprovechó para abandonar la barcaza a bordo de su esquife. Mientras la batalla se desataba afuera, en el Khetanna cundía la desesperación y Jabba gritaba furioso. Leia destruyó con el micrófono del hutt los circuitos de iluminación del salón donde se hallaban, aumentando el estado de caos. En esa confusión la Princesa rodeó el cuello de Jabba con la cadena que la unía a él, y comenzó a tirar fuertemente de ella. Tessek, que estaba por dispararle a Jabba, decidió dejar que Leia matase al hutt, y en su lugar eliminó a un weequay que intentaba detenerla. Con su último aliento, Jabba intentó decir la frase secreta que activaría una microbomba instalada en el pecho de Ree-Yees, quien estaba cerca de allí, pero Leia lo mató antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Tessek logró huir en su velotransporte, pero Ree-Yees estaba muy borracho como para levantarse. Han intentó acercarle la vibro-vara de Kithaba a Lando, que seguía colgado de los cables del esquife. Vizam continuaba disparando al esquife, y uno de sus disparos hizo que el esquife se voltease un poco, lo que provocó que Lando se aproximara peligrosamente al sarlacc y que Han quedase colgado cabeza abajo del esquife, sostenido de los pies por Chewbacca mientras intentaba que Lando se agarrara de la vibro-vara. Mientras tanto, Vizam continuaba disparando al esquife. Por su parte, Hermi Odle aprovechó la confusión para disparar a su rival Pote Snitkin, piloto del esquife de refuerzos. Luke mató a un kajain'sa'nikto, un humano, Gailid y Barada (cortando en dos a este último), todos en el segundo esquife. Al ver a los guardias disparando desde la cubierta del Khetanna, el Jedi saltó hacia ella y cayó en una de las paredes de la barcaza, donde, desde una ventana, un weequay intentó dispararle, pero el Jedi lo lanzó hacia abajo y luego prosiguió trepando hacia la cubierta. Al subir mató con su sable a Vizam, que seguía disparando, a Wooof reflectando uno de sus disparos, y a un guardia gamorreano con su sable. thumb|right|Leia ahorca a Jabba. Mientras Lando intentaba alcanzar la vibro-vara de Han, un tentáculo del sarlacc le rodeó la pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia sus fauces. Desesperado, Han intentó dispararle con un bláster, aunque no podía ver del todo bien debido al efecto de haber salido hace poco de la hibernación en carbonita. Guiado por Lando, Han consiguió dispararle al tentáculo, lo que hizo que se retrayera, y entonces Han y Chewbacca subieron a Lando. Mientras tanto, Luke mataba a Nysad y a otro guardia weequay con su sable en la cubierta de la barcaza. R2-D2 liberó a Leia de sus cadenas, y tras lanzarle una descarga eléctrica a Salacious B. Crumb, que estaba sobre C-3PO intentando arrancarle su fotorreceptor, los tres subieron a la cubierta para encontrarse con Luke. El Jedi recibió un disparo en su mano de Taym Dren-garen, pero luego lo derrotó y se dirigió hacia los dos últimos enemigos que quedaban en la cubierta: Klaatu y otro guardia. Tras cortar en dos la vibro-hacha de Klaatu, ambos huyeron hacia el interior de la barcaza, y mientras tanto Leia apuntó el cañón láser principal hacia la cubierta, siguiendo órdenes de Luke. R2-D2 empujó a C-3PO y ambos droides cayeron en la arena. Luke disparó el cañón hacia la cubierta de la barcaza, que comenzó a explotar. Leia y él utilizaron entonces una soga para llegar hasta el esquife, y desde allí subieron a los droides utilizando dos imanes y escaparon de las sucesivas explosiones del Khetanna, producidas tanto por los disparos efectuados por Luke y Leia como por el detonador térmico que Ree-Yees y Tessek habían puesto en el segundo esquife. Consecuencias thumb|left|250px|El cuerpo sin vida de Jabba. Debido a su armadura mandaloriana y voluntad de hierro, Boba Fett no murió al caer dentro del sarlacc, y días después consiguió salir de él. Malherido, fue encontrado por el cazarrecompensas Dengar y Kateel de Kuhlvult, quienes lo curaron.The Mandalorian Armor La muerte de Jabba canceló las deudas que muchas personas tenían con él, y por ese motivo, Luke fue muy respetado por remover una peligrosa complicación en sus vidas. Esto resultó en la desolación permanente del Cartel Hutt y la desolación temporal del Imperio criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. En respuesta a la muerte de su hijo, Zorba Desilijic Tiure puso una recompensa por Leia Organa, que el kajidic Desilijic luego extendió a Han Solo, Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker. La recompensa continuó hasta que Leia fue electa Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República, cuando entonces los hutt decidieron no enfrentarse a ellos.Zorba the Hutt's Revenge thumb|180px|right|Boba escapando del sarlacc. Varias personas que habían sido esclavos o trabajaban para Jabba escaparon y comenzaron una nueva vida, como Doallyn. Yarna d'al' Gargan y la Banda de Max Rebo.Tales from Jabba's Palace Skywalker y el resto de los rebeldes se dirigieron a Endor, donde se enfrentaron al Imperio. La Segunda Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida y Darth Vader y el Emperador Palpatine murieron, siendo la mayor victoria de la Alianza Rebelde en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sin embargo, un año después, el imperio criminal resurgió de la mano del padre y el sobrino de Jabba. En 44 DBY, luego de que Jaina Solo, la hija de Leia, sintiese la presencia de un hutt en la Ciudad Vieja de Sakuub, Jagged Fel, su esposo, brevemente hizo referencia a la muerte de Jabba a manos de Leia.Getaway Apariciones *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Invincible'' thumb|left|200px|Arte conceptual de [[Ralph McQuarrie.]] Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' Fuentes *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' (línea de juguetes) *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Carkoon Carkoon Carkoon Carkoon Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Batallas Categoría:Batallas de los hutt